Life Key
Season 1: Madagascar (2006) Contestants Elimination Table Voting table Episodes Episode 1: "Eye of the Storm" *'Airdate:' August 26, 2006 *'Winner:' Ariary Episode 2: "Dodge and Duck" *'Airdate:' September 2, 2006 *'Winner:' Maligasy Episode 3: "I got the Power!" *'Airdate:' September 9, 2006 *'Winner:' Maigasy Episode 4: "Dusty Little Traitor" *'Airdate:' September 16, 2006 *'Winner:' Ariary Episode 5: "Not a Top Chef" *'Airdate:' September 23, 2006 *'Reshuffle:' Chris C. and Michael switched teams, Chris C. joined Ariary while Michael joined Maligasy *'Winner:' Ariary Episode 6: "Extreme Competition" *'Airdate:' September 30, 2006 *'Winner:' Maligasy Episode 7: "Tirade of the Squad" * Airdate: '''October 7, 2006 * '''Winner: Maligasy Episode 8: "The Game Is Much Better Without Him" * Airdate: October 14, 2006 * Winner: Maligasy Episode 9: "Another One Bites the Dust" *'Airdate:'October 21, 2006 *'Winner:' Maligasy Episode 10: "I Wish I Had A Torch With Fire" *'Airdate:'October 28, 2006 *'Winner:' Brant Season 2: Pulau Tiga (2007) Contestants Elimination Table *Episode 8 featured a tie so a revote happened. Season 3: Fiji (2007) Former MLB catcher Brook Fordyce appeared on this season Teams Rotuma, Yaqona and Suva Merge team is Sa Moce Contestants Elimination Table Season 4: Palmerston Island (2008) Teams: Pamati and Takutea; Merge team is Te Fuinga Cast includes Miss Wyoming 2007 Jennifer McCafferty Contestants: The Game Voting table Notes Season 5: Playa del Carmen (2008) Teams: Oxomo and Esperanza; merge team is Espemo Contestants include Miss Minnesota 2003 Sarah Cahill and former football player Doug Jolley Contestants Season 6: Bora Bora (2009) Teams: Farepiti and Vairou; Merge team is Vaitape Season 7: Crete (2009) Teams: Ieraperta and Phaistos; merge team is Gramvousa Season 8: Phuket (2010) Teams: Patong and Ko Sire; merge team is Na Nua Season 9: Costa Rica (2010) Teams: Nicoya and Quepos; merge team is Posoya Season 10: Heroes vs Villains (2011) This season is located in Panama's Pearl Islands. Heroes team: Gatún; Villains team: Coiba; merge team: Penonome Contestants Season 11: Tijuana (2011) Teams: Crespí, Hidalgo and La Presa; Merge team is Tecate Season 12: Anguilla (2012) Redemption Island is used Teams: Crocus and Juluca; merge team is Cusuca Season 13: San Juan del Sur (2012) Redemption Island is used Teams: Nacascolo and El Toro; merge team is Talanguera Season 14: Barbuda (2013) Teams: Frigate and Gravenors; merge team is Iotniczy Season 15: Cagayan: All-Stars (2013) All star season Teams: Ballesteros, Claveria and Gonzaga; Merge team is Orgulyo Contestants -Ashley Gevelinger (Palmerston Island) -Brandi Chandler (Fiji) -Brant Mills (Madagascar) -Kimberly Schmidt (Fiji) -Lauren Sullivan (Pulau Tiga) -Randy Fulcher (Madagascar) -Troy Dunn (Palmerston Island) -(Playa del Carmen) -(Bora Bora) -(Crete) -(Crete) -(Phuket) -(Costa Rica) -(Tijuana) -(Anguilla) -(San Juan del Sur) -(San Juan del Sur) -(Barbuda) Season 16: Los Testigos (2014) Teams: Casanay and Guanare; merge team is Juangriego Season 17: Rio Negro: Blood vs Water (2014) Teams: Returning players (Igarapé) and New players (Terra); merge team is Boi Bumbá Season 18: Tocantins (2015) Teams= Taipas, Sucupira and Gurupi; merge team is Pasapira Season 19: Marquesas Islands: Blood vs Water (2015) Teams= Season 20: Gabon (2016) Season 21: Panama: Second Chance (2016) Season 22: Caramoan (2017) |}